Pensamientos y sentimientos egoístas de una sufrida
by Roroanama
Summary: Qué pasa si un día despiertas sintiéndote un diablo miserable y desagradecido, ese es el día de Reo Kawamura, que a pesar de tener una novia que la ama incondicionalmente tiene varios vacíos en su vida que aunque siempre ignora, por alguna razón vinieron todos juntos para hacer de ese día y probablemente mas, un día miserable y excesivamente egoísta de su vida.
1. Despertar

Me despierto lentamente, pero por cada segundo que estoy despierta me siento más y más miserable, cuando tengo de una vez por todas los pies en suelo de mi habitación pierdo por completo las ganas de moverme, lo único que tengo ganas de hacer es volverme a acostar y pensar, pero para mí la suerte no es un factor que me acompañe en los momentos que más anhelo, es un día de escuela, tengo el deber de asistir a ella, no solo por Mai, sino por mis padres a quienes les prometí mejorar en la escuela con tal de que me dejaron quedarme en casa, cuando miro mi reloj puedo ver que aún faltan 5 horas para ir, noto que es de noche, me pregunto ¿Por qué me he despertado a esta hora?, más de hecho, la pregunta que más resuena es ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?, antes de poder hacer más preguntas mi cerebro se apaga por un rato, miro por la ventana, de noche todo se ve tan pacifico, en tanta armonía, algo que parece un espectáculo agradable, uno que por razones obvias no durara mucho, el amanecer se acerca, la ciudad se llenaran de chicas yendo a sus clases respectivas, personas cansadas yendo a trabajar a pesar de que no quieren, personas que siguen un destino que aceptaron como una realidad, muchos de ellos no sueñan con nada más, no los culpo, yo tampoco lo hago.

(Le enviare a Mai un mensaje, no creo que me responda, pero me hará sentir mucho mejor, o eso pienso, además de que ya empecé a hablar sola, mala señal para la hora que es, peor para la forma en que desperté y un remate para la forma en como me siento en este preciso momento, pero será mejor que me pare de hacerlo, parece que solo me respondo a mí misma)

Tome mi teléfono, uno que compre junto a Mai, más bien ella me convenció diciéndome cosas sobre estos aparatos, aparte de que me dejo tomarle una foto de ella sin ninguna prenda, la cual sirve para mí cuando ella no está presente, a diferencia de Mai vivo sola en un apartamento gigantesco, mis padres viven en otro continente, tienen sus vidas propias, ni me llaman, ni yo los llamo, no siento necesidad de hacerlo, sé que ellos están bien, así que no me preocupo por ellos, o al menos no pienso en ese tema en específico, estar aquí sola puede jugarme malas pasadas, como ver cosas que no están allí, comer comida chatarra porque soy incapaz de cocinar, limpiar yo sola todo este lugar, cosa que no hago ya que Mai se encarga de eso por mí.

El brillo de mi teléfono me deja segada unos segundos, pero cuando me recupero entro en mis contactos, pongo como es costumbre su nombre de primero, ya que no tengo más contactos ni me interesa tener más, ya que tener una vida social convencional no es lo mío, estoy conforme con solo estar y hablar con Mai, cuando entro en el menú miro un rato la pantalla preguntándome si es momento para molestarla, dudo un poco pero al final pienso ¿Por qué no? Ella debería estar dormida ahora así que nada malo va a pasar, solo escribiré mensajes estúpidos y luego diré que no los hice, como siempre lo hago, soy una tsundere de mucho cuidado, al menos me hace mejor persona saber que lo soy, aunque no lo cambio, no veo como siempre una razón para no hacerlo.

Mensaje para: Mai Sawaguchi

Asunto: Pensamientos y sentimientos egoístas de una sufrida.

Sin pensarlo escribo eso, me quedo quieta un rato mirando el título, dejo mi teléfono de lado un momento, quiero comprobar la realidad de esta situación, tomo mi piel con dos de mis dedos y la jalo con fuerza causándome mucho dolor, cuando acabo note que seguía en el mismo lugar, el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo, me pregunte el porqué de todo esto pero no obtuve una respuesta, lo único que obtuve fue una curiosidad enfermiza de saber, ¿Qué pasaría si sigo con los mensajes?

Mensaje: Me siento como si algo dentro de mí me estuviera gritando algo con mucha fuerza, pero por alguna razón no escucho, puede ser porque no quiero saber de ello, que le tengo miedo a algo que he bloqueado con mis adicciones, comer, procrastinar, cosas de ese estilo, también puede ser que es algo que me hará daño, lo sé perfectamente y por eso me hago ignorante a esas palabras que me gritan al oído, con varios tonos que no logro diferenciar uno del otro, odio, tristeza, enojo, todo mezclado en un tono que se oye como el alarido de un animal sufriendo, uno que quiere que lo ayuden, pero a nadie le importa lo suficiente para hacer algo, eso es lo que siento ahora, eso es lo que ignoro, eso es todo lo que me ha llevado hoy a levantarme a esta hora a pensar por primera vez en mi vida, ¿Que es ese ruido?

Envió el mensaje a penas acabo de escribirlo, lo leo para inspirarme a escribir más, pero antes de poder continuar mis manos comienzan a temblar, trato de calmarme, de controlarme aunque sea lo suficiente para continuar con los mensajes que comienzan a tomar un significado y propósito diferente al que ya tenía previsto, Quiero saber todo lo que me está pasando, esos mensajes se comunican con algo que no puedo decir en voz alta antes de querer pegarme un tiro en la sien para callar aquella voz, solo lo puedo escribir de manera inconsciente, como si dejara que ese animal adolorido diera su opinión de una vez por todas antes de comenzar a grita nuevamente, un pequeño momento de paz que se regala para el momento en cómo me siento ahora, pero mis manos me lo impiden, como si fueran dos lados de mi cerebro que pelean por tomar el control de un solo cuerpo, una batalla campal en donde solo puede y habrá un ganador.

Logro controlarme al cabo de una hora, tomo el teléfono lo más rápido que puedo, porque es como si mi vida dependiera de ello, así lo siento en este preciso momento de incertidumbre sin igual, una que aparte de consumirme me inclina a que debo volver a pelear por soportar este tembló y escribir lo que siento en palabras que le llegaran a una persona totalmente ajena a mi pensamiento en este momento que poco a poco comienza a deformarse a torcerse de una manera no solo dolorosa, sino una que nadie la puede entender y analizar, ni la propia autora que aquí se encuentra acostada en su cama tratando de calmarse sin obtener el éxito que necesita.

Mensaje: Siento como algo corre mis venas alimentando a todo mi cuerpo con veneno, tiemblo sin poder controlarme ni un poco, algo dentro de mi está surgiendo como un parasito que aparte de robarle la vida me roba en control sobre mi misma, ahora siento como si algo que arde debajo de mi piel estuviera saliendo, rasgando mi piel, pero cuando abro mis ojos y miro en donde estoy me doy cuenta de que nada ni nadie está en mí, soy yo misma ese veneno tan enfermizo que me está cambiando desde adentro, perdóname Mai, perdóname por enviarte los pensamientos que tengo ahora, perdóname si te hago preocupar por mí pero no es el momento de eso, es el momento en que deje libre mi yo interior, que deje que me consuma como es debido, a lo mejor es una forma que tengo yo misma de madurar y volverme una mejor persona para todos los que me rodean, en especial a ti, o a lo mejor es una forma que tengo de dejarme consumir por abismo que son mis pensamientos, una abismo que no es profundo, es una caída que con solo entrar, solo el guerrero más fuerte puede estar allí, pero igualmente el más fuerte se quiebra, al final el abismo tomara parte el para volverlo un se agresivo, compulsivo y completamente loco, ese puede ser mi destino, o a tal vez no, es tan extraño e incierto que no sé qué pensar en este momento, solo dejó que de manera automática mi cerebro se exprese de una manera confusa, pero al mismo tiempo poética, pues ni tu Mai, puedes ver más allá de estas palabras que te estoy enviando, solo piensas que algo está mal conmigo, no ves que es de nacimiento, no ves que no fue infundado, fue algo que después de tantos años de una vez por todas se le da la gana de ver la luz del día con sus propios ojos, poder ver este mundo lleno de gente que te quiere y si puede, te hará daño para derrumbarte y tomar tu lugar, Mai, estoy perdiendo la cabeza con cada segundo que pasa, con cada palabro que escribo me consumo más, Mai por favor responde, Mai por favor despierta, Mai por favor sálvame.

Me caigo de la cama, mi temblor está evolucionando aun fuerte dolor estomacal, uno que se está retorciendo de manera horrible, una que me está dando punzadas que me hacen llorar, no me dejo nada atrás, doy alaridos de dolor como aquel animal herido que gritaba para ser escuchado, yo trato de moverme pero esas punzadas son como dagas que me atraviesan todo lo cuerpo, matándome lentamente, me quito mi camisa rápidamente, miro mi estómago el cual esta como siempre, nada raro tiene, solo siento el dolor lo agarro con mi dos manos, mientras dejo salir esos gritos miro al techo de mi habitación tratando de aguantar el dolor, toco mi cuello, siento como mis venas se hinchan con mis gritos, mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, es como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme para jamás volver a despertar de ningún modo, pero de repente siento que algo dentro de mí se revienta con un estruendo enorme que solo escucho yo, quedo con un pitido en mis oídos, sigo mirando al techo con lagrimillas en mis ojos, trago saliva, pero mi boca está muy seca, miro el reloj, solo quedaban 30 minutos para que Mai se despertara y viera los mensajes en mi teléfono, venir corriendo a rescatarme, pero no quiero a Mai cerca mío ahora mismo, quiero ver que me está pasando porque por unos segundos me puse en cuerpo de ese animal, pude sentir su dolor, pude saber qué es lo que me espera si no descubro de una vez por todas que es lo que está sucediendo, voy a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, cuando termino de tomarlo dejo el vaso en su lugar, voy a mi habitación para mirar la hora, solo me quedaban 15 minutos.

Mensaje: Mai, es como si el tiempo se acelerara o se pausara, no lo entiendo aun, te pido por favor que te alejes de mí, que no me busques bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero sé que son palabras vacías tu vendrás a por mí y eso no me lo puedo permitir, me voy lejos de este lugar, me voy lejos de todo, te amo Mai, pero es el momento de que escuche esa bestia, que la escuche lejos de todos ustedes, déjenme sola, no vengas a ayudarme, solo yo puedo meterme con esto, solo yo puedo encontrar la cura a este veneno, debo irme ahora, pierdo mi tiempo dejándote este mensaje, pero sé que este es mi último momento de paz, Mai, la bestia está a la vuelta de la esquina y yo me voy a encontrarme con ella cara a cara, ya no es un animal, porque por fin pude comprender su dolor, sé que es una bestia, lo sé.

Tome mi maleta, la llene de dinero y comida, me cambie de ropa rápidamente incluyendo una gorra para tapar mi cara cuando la estén buscando, cuando termine escuche la llegada de un mensaje de respuesta por parte de Mai, lo miro únicamente para saber cuánto tiempo me queda.

Mensaje: VOY PARA ALLA, NO TE VAYAS REO, NO TARDARE MAS DE 10 MINUTOS.

Lanzo mi teléfono al closet, con la maleta puesta salgo de mi apartamento, corro hacia afuera, me doy la vuelta hacia el lado contrario por donde Mai llegaría a mi apartamento, aparte de ser el lado contrario curiosamente también es una de las salidas de la ciudad, mi salida, sigo corriendo sin cansarme en ningún momento, sigo corriendo para encontrarme con esa bestia, sigo corriendo para salvar mi vida, sigo corriendo con lágrimas en mis ojos, sigo corriendo porque tengo miedo, sigo corriendo porque soy una egoísta, sigo corriendo porque no aprecio lo que tengo, sigo corriendo porque estoy enferma, sigo corriendo porque no tengo dirección, sigo corriendo porque no sé qué más hacer, sigo corriendo porque yo soy el animal, sigo corriendo porque me duele el estómago, dejo de correr porque me voy a desmayar...


	2. Buscandote

Me levante como cualquier mañana, estaba lista para empezar mi día, mira que mi teléfono tenía varios mensajes de Reo pero antes de poder revisarlos mi madre me llamo, fui a la cocina, ella estaba lista para salir hacia su trabajo, me dijo que por favor fuera a buscar a mis hermanos por la tarde, eso arruino mis planes de ir con Reo al parque, pero no cambia los planes que tengo para ella esta noche, encontré un lindo traje que de seguro le quedara perfecto.

(Si mama, te prometo que iré por ellos sin falta alguna, ah sí, madre Reo va a quedarse a dormir otra vez) Mi madre me miro un rato, luego asintió con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la frente.

(Ya sabes que yo te quiero tan y como eres Mai, está bien, pero no hagan travesuras) Yo me reí sabiendo que si las haría y mucho, pero aunque no me guste sé que tengo que tener mucho cuidado, no quiero que uno de mis hermanitos me sorprenda en medio del acto, no sé cómo explicarle a una persona de su edad que es el sexo y que es la homosexualidad, menos tener que decírselo porque me encontró con Reo en la cama.

(No puedo prometerlo, buena madre será mejor que me aliste para ir a la escuela o llegare tarde, tengo que pasar por el apartamento de Reo) Mi madre solo suspiro, luego se rio un poco antes de agarrar las llaves del auto y despedirse, mi padre ya estaba en el trabajo ya que en la madrugada recibió una llamada de emergencia.

Me fui al baño, me quite la pijama para meterme en la ducha, mientras lo hacía mis hermanitos vinieron a molestar, yo los bañe y saque rápidamente, ellos se vistieron, luego se sentaron en el comedor demandando un desayuno, yo termine de vestirme lo más rápido que podía pues ellos eran unos niños impacientes, fui corriendo a la cocina a alistar su desayuno, lo hice simple para darme prisa pues se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a ver a mi Reo, ellos comieron como animales hambrientos, luego fueron a sus habitaciones para tomar sus maletas e ir a la escuela, yo estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando mi hermano menor vino corriendo con mi teléfono en sus manos.

(One-chan, es un mensaje de Reo, es muy importante)

(Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de leer los mensajes que me envía ella, son privados, la próxima vez que te vea mirándolos te dejo sin juguetes una semana y sin peros) Le quite el teléfono de sus manos, lo metí en el bolsillo de mi falda, el rápidamente me lo quito de vuelta, me mostro el mensaje, estaba a punto de regañarlo de verdad porque me estaba haciendo enojar esa actitud, cuando leí el asunto del mensaje que me dejo sin palabras, de hecho me dejo demasiado asustada.

Mensaje de: Reo Kawamura

Asunto: Pensamientos y sentimientos egoístas de una sufrida

Le quite el teléfono de sus manos, leí el primer mensaje que me dejo confundida, mis hermanitos trataron de leerlo pero yo me pare leyendo el resto de los mensajes que fueron enviados en la madrugada, me preocupe no solo de que Reo se haya levantado a esa hora, me preocupe porque el significado, o los muchos significados que podían tener estos mensajes que hablaban de un monstruo, creo, pensé que Reo solo había tenido una pesadilla y que estaba exagerando un poco.

(Váyanse de inmediato a la escuela, regrésense solos y espérenme hasta que llegue para que entren a la casa, tengo que ir a ver a Reo) Corrí a mi habitación para agarrar mi maleta pero cuando leí el final de tercer mensaje supe que Reo estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez, ella estaba a punto de salirse de su casa a vagar por las calles de la ciudad cosa que no pienso permitir, el tercer mensaje fue enviado hace poco así que debo tener oportunidad de que Reo aún no se haya ido.

Respuesta: VOY PARA ALLA, NO TE VAYAS REO, NO TARDARE MAS DE 10 MINUTOS.

Salí a toda de velocidad de mi casa, ni siquiera me cambie lo zapatos, mis hermanitos me gritaron que fuera por Reo, en mi cabeza vi la imagen de ella llorando en su cama, asustada, deprimida, confundida, sola, de solo pensar de verla así me hacia sentir increíblemente mal, no quiero verla así, ella no es la chica más honesta del mundo, tampoco la más amable de todas, no sabe hacer muchas cosas básicas para vivir, pero ella es mi Reo, es la mujer a quien amo con todo mi corazón, es con quien quiero vivir el resto de mis días hasta el día de mi muerte, no permitiré que se sienta así, solo quiero estar para ella siempre, no la quiero ver llorar, odio verla así, pero por sus mensajes sé que es peor que eso, no es como que te sientes algo triste y lloras un poco para luego quedarte callado, es cuando lloras gritando de dolor, cuando sientes algo dentro de ti que se está desgarrando, la única forma que tienes de expresar tu dolor es con tus lágrimas, esa es la peor forma de llorar porque casi siempre son solo el plato ligero, el fuerte es que Reo pueda que tenga depresión y se culpe por ello, creerá que no me valora o algo así, pero si lo hace, lo sé, todos nos sentimos así alguna vez.

(REO) Cuando estaba llegando a su apartamento grite su nombre, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a su bloque, busco su nombre, estaba a punto de buscar en mi bolsillo las llaves para entrar pero recuerdo una cosa, olvide las llaves tanto de mi casa como las del apartamento, supe que no tenía forma de abrir la puerta, tampoco ella me la abriría, de seguro quiere estar sola, pero no creo que sea bueno, esos mensajes son demasiado raros y en cierto modos autodestructivos, por unos segundos pensé que ella se había a suicidar o algo así.

(Reo, yo sé que no estas de buena gana, que estas deprimida, no lo sé Reo, pero podemos hacerlo juntas, no creas jamás que es tu culpa, tú no tienes nada mal, algunas personas se levantan de ese ánimo, es normal, yo también lo he hecho Reo, varias veces me he sentido así pero no es nada malo, lo puedes olvidar, hoy te prometo que nada malo va a pasar, ábreme la puerta, te hare unos deliciosos panqueques para levantarle el ánimo, entonces nos abrazaremos todo el día, en la noche si quieres podemos levantar un poco los ánimos si es que quieres o tal vez...)

Cuando puse mi mano en la puerta para golpearla, esta se abrió, mire que los zapatos de Reo aún estaban allí eso quería decir que ella estaba en la casa, de seguro me dejo la puerta abierta para que fuera a consolarla de una vez, me siento algo estúpida por hablar sola, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es Reo, entre en el apartamento, fui a la habitación de Reo, pero antes de entrar decidí cumplir lo que dije, me fui directamente a cocinar los panqueques que le prometí.

Mientras cocinaba me encargue que el olor llegara a toda la casa, Reo de seguro se le debe estar haciendo agua la boca, sé que ella ama mis panqueques mucho, de seguro cuando los sirva en la mesa, ella saldrá al principio asomando solo su cabeza, con sus hermosos ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar, debajo de ellos dos bolsas negras que indican su cansancio, la pena que siente la mantuvo de seguro despierta, debe estar exhausta, sus mejillas deben estar llenas de lágrimas y mugre, su nariz roja, de seguro de tanto limpiársela la tendrá raspada, irritada, le debe de doler mucho, sus labios resecos e hinchados, todo su lindo su rostro arruinando de tanto llorar en soledad, su cuerpo debe de estar débil, cansado, sobrecargado, no creo que quiera caminar, si lo hace lo hará lento con la mirada baja, triste, todo su hermoso y lindo cuerpo estará demacrado, completamente cansado, cuando ella se siente en la mesa para comer lo que le prepare no servirá de nada, cuando pruebe la comida por muy deliciosa que sepa no le va a saber a nada, cuando trague le darán ganas de vomitar, estará aún más triste, empezara a llorar porque ni siquiera puede comer a gusto, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar al solo pensar verla de ese modo, con todo lo que amo de esa manera, las lágrimas me nublaron la cara, yo me deje caer al suelo un rato pero luego recordé que estaba cocinando, accidentalmente queme uno de los panqueques que estaba haciendo.

Yo no debería pensar en esto justo ahora, Reo es quien necesita mi apoyo ahora misma, ella es mi novia, yo debo ser la fuerte de la relación, así que vamos Mai, debes mostrarle una sonrisa a ella para que luego te la devuelva con varios besos y caricias.

Quite el panqueque quemado he hice más, no tarde mucho en detenerme unos segundos para recordar que debo ser fuerte ante lo que vea, coloque la comida en su lugar, serví un poco de jugo para las dos, puse los cubiertos a los lados de cada plato, me senté en la mesa, con una sonrisa espere a que Reo saliera de su habitación, pero esos pocos minutos pronto se convirtieron en 1 hora, cuando paso ese tiempo de inmediato supe que algo estaba increíblemente mal, me levante rápidamente de la mesa, corrí hacia su habitación y abrí la puerta de un golpe, note que no había nadie, no solo eso, la ropa de Reo estaba tirada por suelo, su cama estaba desorganizada, algo mojada por lo que supe eran lágrimas, de inmediato me puse muy nerviosa, Reo había escapado, eso era imposible, ella no sería capaz de tal cosa.

Convencida de que solo no había buscado bien corrí a todas las habitaciones del apartamento, revise en cada esquina y lugar posibles donde Reo se pudiera ocultar, pero después horas de buscar, me rendí, ella no estaba por ningún lado, me deje caer al suelo, saque mi teléfono para mirar el último mensaje que me envió, decía que tenía que irse, no creí que fuera enserio, Reo no es el tipo de persona que se escapa sin dar explicación, ella de seguro estaba tan mal que pensó que esa era la mejor idea siendo la peor cosa que podía hacer, yo misma me culpe por no mirar los mensajes antes, tal vez hubiera llegado a tiempo para detenerla, ella descansaría en mis brazos, sabría que ella estaría bien, pero ahora, solo sé que ella está en medio de la nada, de seguro asustada, muy sola, solo me hace sentir tan mal.

Una idea brillante entro en mi cabeza, podía llamarla, a lo mejor ella me podía contestar, podría convencerla que me diga dónde está, iría corriendo sin pensar a donde esta ella para sacarla de donde sea que este, marque su número, pero me sorprendí de escuchar el tono de llamada que tenía para mí, corrí con la esperanza en mi corazón, seguí el sonido hasta llegar finalmente a la fuente del sonido, era el closet de su propia habitación, yo misma me sentí muy idiota cuando no busque ahí, me acerque a la puerta, le di unos cuantos golpes.

(Reo, sal de ahí de una vez por todas, sé que estas allí, tu teléfono te delato, de seguro debes estar hambrienta, solo abre la puerta y te daré montones de comida) Abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero solo me desilusione, estaba vacío, Reo no estaba allí, solo su teléfono, lo encendí para ver el fondo de pantalla de ambas juntas, yo cerré mus ojos, las lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, no pude evitarlo más, mire la ropa regada en suelo, tome la camisa, la abrace con fuerza mientras me desahogaba gritando su nombre, pidiendo que estuviera a mi lado, pero era inútil, Reo ya había desaparecido...


	3. Dia 1: El bosque de los suicidios

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, tampoco tenía una forma de averiguarlo, no tenía teléfono ni siquiera un reloj, corrí y corrí escapando de algo que no conocía, que me estaba asustando, pero cuando abrí mis ojos vi que ya no estaba en la ciudad, de hecho estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, mire a mi alrededor, solo habían muchos árboles, era de noche así que me ande con algo de cuidado, no quería tropezarme, a pesar de haber corrido durante horas cuando cayó la noche me sentí revitalizada, como si fuera otra persona.

Mire a todos lados hasta que pude ver en el fondo al monte Fuyi, colosal y hermoso, pero no era momento de admirarlo, ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Llegar al monte toma al meno horas en auto, caminando seria al menos un día, corriendo sin parar tal vez 12 horas, pero no tiene sentido llegar hasta aquí, debería haberme cansado y desmayado hace rato, tenía hambre, pero no tenía el humor para comer, así que solo seguí caminando por el bosque, busque una salida, mientras caminaba me sentí en paz, una tranquilidad inexplicable me inundo, empecé a bajar mi velocidad, a disfrutar del paisaje, hasta que llegue a un letrero que me dejo paralizada.

"La vida es un don precioso de tus padres. Por favor, piensa en tus padres, tus hermanos y tus hijos. Por favor, no se preocupe por su dinero. Hable con nosotros "Seguida del número de emergencias contra los suicidios en Japón, estaba frente a mí el mítico cartel del mar de árboles, o mejor conocido como el bosque de los suicidios, el segundo lugar con más suicidios del mundo, desde pequeña se me dijo que no debía acercarme al bosque, por cultura general se sabe que este lugar es uno en donde la mayoría que entra no vuelve a salir, al menos vivo.

Leí el cartel un rato, luego mire el bosque, a pesar de que no se recomienda a nadie entrar, menos de noche, me daba una tranquilidad que no encontraba en casa, incluso puede ser mejor que Mai, eso sonó mal, pero sentía como si fuera algo que necesitaba, era un locura hacerlo, adentrarme al bosque sin ningún temor, mire atrás, podría ir a algunas de las cabinas y llamar al número de emergencias para que me llevaran a casa, pero no me siento capaz de enfrentar a Mai después de todo lo que le dije, aparte lo que me estaba pasando es algo que no quiero que se meta ella, bueno, más bien no es de su incumbencia.

Si entro puede que me pierda y muera, si salgo ese monstruo que está dentro de mí me puede atrapar, hacerme miserable el resto de mi vida a pesar de que tengo a Mai, haciéndome un monstruo desagradecido y no quiero hacerle eso a ella, así que mi otra opción era entrar en el bosque, di un solo paso, dude un poco, pero al final, era mejor que ser miserable, siento que aquí puede estar la respuesta que tanto busco, así que sin temores, entro en el bosque prohibido.

Mientras camino me siento en paz, este bosque a pesar de su mala fama me da un tranquilidad inimaginable, solo comparada con la de Mai, mire a los arboles a mi alrededor, probablemente hay mucha gente que se debió suicidar aquí, en algunos árboles, pero para mí está bien, no son todos, así que camine relajadamente, se por los periódicos que sacan 100 cadáveres al año, al menos eso decían antes porque no se habla mucho del bosque desde hace un tiempo, la gente quiere que se deje de asociar con el suicidio por el hecho de que da muy mala fama las ciudades de por aquí, además de que no querían que el bosque solo fuera eso, es un lugar muy bonito, pero es así, desde hace años que es así y creo que es prácticamente imposible cambiar la fama del bosque.

Si me encuentro con un cadáver no sé cómo reaccionar la verdad, quiero decir fue alguien que tuvo una madre, una mujer le dio la vida y espero lo mejor, o tal vez no, puede ser una de las razones de porque vino aquí, antes la gente no se suicidaba por no encajar en la sociedad eso es relativamente nuevo, antes lo hacían por razones diferentes, en la hambruna niños y ancianos murieron aquí al no ser útiles, más bien al no poder alimentarse por sí mismos, se dejaron a su suerte y por supuesto murieron, por eso se cuenta que este lugar está encantado.

Estar en encantado es un decir, se cuenta que esta maldito por la gente abandonada por sus familias, además se dice que desde siempre estuvo llena de demonios de mi cultura, unos más aterradores que otros, ese tipo de cosas, aun así no quería pensar que eran reales, no creo que lo sean la verdad, se deben decir que son demonios por la cantidad de muertes aquí, muchos cadáveres pueden llevar aquí mucho tiempo, después de todo se siguen encontrando más y más, la mayoría colgados.

Mientras recordaba todo lo que contaba por aquí me encontré con una cuerda que separa el camino por donde iba, mire a los dos caminos, uno que era exactamente igual y otro que se veía mucho menos transitado, leí lo que decía la cuerda, pedía que no se pasara de este punto, pues perderse era muy fácil, además se le pedía nuevamente a los suicidas que se pensaran dos veces lo de suicidarse, que podían encontrar una solución, cosas de ese estilo, yo mire el camino común, no me causo ningún interés, mire el otro y me decidí ir por ahí.

A penas pase la cuerda sabía que tenía que tener mucho cuidado por donde iba, no me quería perder, vi una cinta amarrada a un árbol que armaba un camino, recordé lo que vio en ese documental, decía que la gente que exploraba por aquí la ponía para no perderse, también los suicidas la ponían por si cambiaban de opinión, aunque muchas veces no lo hacían, por lo que dije ese tipo en el documental, siempre o casi siempre, encontraras algo al final de las cintas, mire al suelo y tome una roca que encontré, decidí marcar mi propio camino, con una frase que deje que saliera naturalmente de mí, como ya había hecho antes con los mensajes que el envié a Mai.

"No sé cómo llegue aquí, tampoco sé si saldré de aquí, no quiero morir, eso para mí está claro, pero no quiero ir casa, estoy asustada, tengo miedo, estoy loca, lo sé, por eso tengo miedo, porque no me importa un demonio estar así, es como si fuera mi estado natural, uno que he ocultado bajo una máscara de enojos y gritos sin sentido, hasta yo misma sé que lo que hago puede ser irritante, un fastidio, pero no puedo parar, solo lo hago para que no se acerquen mucho a mí, ese animal malherido me grita algo que no entiendo, quiero saber que es, parece ser la respuesta a mis problemas, entrare hoy con miedo a este lugar y espero salir sin temores, al menos salir, si no lo logro, siento mucho decirlo, pero ese era mi destino irremediable"

Deje la pierda al lado del árbol, releí el mensaje unas cuantas veces antes de seguir la cinta, esa sería mi primer marca, decidí mientras leía el mensaje que debía hacer más, por cada día aquí diré mis pensamientos, esa sería mi marca para no perderme, solo tendría que buscar los arboles marcados para llegar a la salida, un método simple, seguí mi camino admirando el bosque, si tuviera mi teléfono le tomaría fotos al lugar, pero lo deje para que Mai no intentara encontrarme, menos llamarme, no sé si sería capaz de ignorar sus llamadas con la foto que le puse en sus contactos, una en donde me estaba dando un beso suave, yo recordando la imagen me sonroje.

Llegue al final de la cinta para encontrarme con una tienda de campaña, recordando otra vez el documental supe que si no se habían llevado esto era porque aún no encontraban al cadáver a quien le pertenecía la carpa, mire adentro, estaba lleno de hojas y algo rota, eso quería decir que llevaba su buen tiempo aquí, decidí buscar en los alrededores, encontré varias botellas de agua y de alcohol, si esa persona trajo suministros era porque no estaba seguro de morir, después de caminar un rato encontré algo curioso, el famoso manual de los suicidas, lo recogí del suelo, estaba viejo y algo dañado, pero aún se podía leer, supe de inmediato cual fue el probable destino de esta persona, después de todo el libro sugiere que este es un lugar icónico para cometer suicidio.

Metí el libro en mi maleta, lo leería luego en la tienda de campaña que acepte como mi refugio, busque un poco más en los alrededores, encontré varias botellas más, junto con uno que otro frasco de comida, comenzó a amanecer mientras caminaba por ahí, decidí que tenía que irme de nuevo a la tienda de campaña, me sentía bastante cansada, ya era hora que lo estuviera, me preocupaba que no estuviera cansada por tanto correr, cuando despertara pensaría en lo que me pasaba en la tranquilidad de este bosque, también en esta soledad.

Llegue a la tienda de campaña, antes de poder entrar a dormir tenía que limpiar el lugar, entre en la tienda, comencé a sacar toda la basura que había adentro, botellas, hojas, revistas pornográficas, mire la revista de reojo pero no me importo mucho, la única mujer que yo quería de ese modo era Mai así que no me intereso en lo más mínimo, lo deje todo afuera, cuando termine de limpiar todo me senté en el suelo, saque una botella de agua, la bebí con mucha calma, abrí la tienda para poder ver el amanecer, el sol se levantaba, para mí solo era la noche de mi primer día en este bosque, dormiría gran parte del día así que hará un poco de calor, pero lo aguantare.

Cuando termine de beber la botella de agua me entraron ganas de hacer mis necesidades, sabía que no era para nada decente hacerlo aquí afuera, pero no tenía opción, antes de irme de una vez por todas a dormir fui a hacer mis necesidades, al no tener papel higiénico use las hojas de las revistas, me sentí algo sucia por hacerlo así pero no tenía otro modo de hacerlo, cuando termine cubrí con hojas lo que hice, bote la revista lo más lejos de mí, fue a la tienda de campaña, me lance adentro, cerré mis ojos para irme a dormir, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, solo veía a Mai llorando, sabía que lo que había hecho fue un poco insensible de mi parte pero necesitaba estar sola.

Estaba en suelo, llorando como nunca la había visto en toda mi vida, cuando me fui a solucionar mis problemas con mis padres para poder estar con ella siempre la mire llorar, me sentí muy mal por hacerle eso, pero ahora era diferente, podía ver que de verdad estaba sufriendo, por mi forma de actuar, de seguro llego al apartamento para verme, no me encontró y se sintió muy mal, cuando llamo a mi teléfono pensó que estaría ahí pero solo era mi teléfono, me sentí muy horrible, pensé que me odiaría por eso pero era mejor que quedarme ahí a llorar y sufrir, pero no quiero pensar en eso, amo a Mai, pero este es tiempo para que Reo piense, que de una vez por todas conviva y hable con ese animal adolorido, me sorprende que no interactuara conmigo, a lo mejor mañana lograre convivir con eso, será doloroso y horrible, pero necesito saber qué es lo que está enloqueciendo, cerré mis ojos, pero entonces no pude mover más mi cuerpo, entre en pánico, pero entonces escuche un fuerte rugido, pude abrir mis ojos para ver frente a mí una abominación que no pude describir pues mi cuerpo dejo de responderme y me desmaye...


End file.
